


Mothers

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [38]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Children, Comfort, Community: femslash100, F/F, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’ll be fine.  Nothing’ll happen to us, yeah?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mothers

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Alison/Sarah - motherhood is confusing.

Sarah woke with a start, remembering at the last minute not to mutter _shit_ while the kids were there.  She didn’t have anything to worry about, though—Kira was fast asleep in her lap, curled against her chest, and Oscar was sandwiched between her and Alison.  Gemma laid across Alison’s lap, sucking her thumb, her curly head on Sarah’s thigh.

“You awake?” Sarah nudged Alison, who rested against Sarah’s shoulder.

Alison sighed and opened her eyes, looking sleepily at Sarah.  “Yeah…how long were we out?”

“Not long,” Sarah said, stroking Gemma’s hair.  “God, I feel like we fell asleep in a pile of puppies.  I can hardly tell which ones belong to which mum.”

Alison laughed through her nose, resting her head back on Sarah’s shoulder.  “At least we know they all have plenty of people who would take care of them…you know, if something happened to us.”

Sarah looked at Alison, pretty Alison with her tight smile and shaking hands.  She pressed a kiss to Alison’s cheek and nudged her with her nose like a dog trying to comfort a friend.  “We’ll be fine.  Nothing’ll happen to us, yeah?”

Alison nodded, closing her eyes again.  She snuggled back into Sarah’s side, arm tight around Oscar.  “I’m glad you’re here with us, Sarah.”


End file.
